


The Plush Menagerie

by Ellie226



Series: You, Me, and Baby Make Three [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Infantilism, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa might be more than a little bit of a pushover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plush Menagerie

“Okay Kurt, time for bed,” Blaine stood up, turning the movie off. 

“Five more minutes Daddy?” Kurt said, cuddling against Papa.

“Nope. Come on, it’s time for all good little boys to go to bed,” Blaine held out his hands, pulling Kurt up.

Kurt pouted, but he went into the bedroom. “Maybe I should be a bad little boy then,” he suggested.

“Maybe,” Blaine answered, following Kurt. “Maybe Papa and I should see if your hairbrush works as well on your bottom as it does on your head.”

Kurt wrinkled his nose at that and declined to comment, although he unconsciously slid one hand over his bottom, resting palm up. 

When they entered the bedroom, Blaine saw what was on their bed, and he thought that it was entirely possible that Kurt had been a bad little boy that day. Although it was more likely that Dave had been a bad Papa.

“Kurt? Where did this come from?” Blaine held up a stuffed lion, shooting a glare at Dave as he asked.

Kurt reached for the lion; he knew what Daddy was actually saying. “Isn’t he nice Daddy?” he asked, rather than answering the question. “His name is Noel.”

Blaine handed the animal to Kurt with a sigh. “Because he’s a cowardly lion?” he asked, tired.

Kurt nodded, beaming, and Blaine shook his head, pulling the covers down. “In you go precious.”

He tucked Kurt in and kissed his forehead. “You wait here for us. Papa and I are going to go and get you a bottle.”

Kurt knew where this was going, and he didn’t really want Daddy and Papa to have that conversation. Daddy wasn’t home during the day. And Kurt liked it that way. Even though Papa got angry faster than Daddy, he was also more likely to give into Kurt’s requests. 

“Want you to stay with me,” he said, holding out his arms to Blaine and smiling beguilingly.

“We’ll be right back,” Blaine told him, even as he steered Dave out of the room.

Once they were both in the kitchen, Blaine gave Dave a look. “I thought we agreed no more stuffed animals?”

“He really wanted it?” Dave said, feeling only a little bit guilty. And even that was offset by the way he had felt when he’d bought the lion this afternoon. Kurt had been full of hugs and kisses for his Papa for the rest of the day. He’d colored a picture for him, and he had even asked that Papa be the one to give him his bath. 

Blaine was irritated. Dave hadn’t even wanted to buy Beau Bunny for Kurt. Now, he had added yet another animal to the zoo. 

“You have got to learn how to tell him no,” he said, starting to heat milk in a saucepan. “Seriously Dave. Today it was a stuffed lion. I know he’s been angling for a pet, and we do not need any more living things in this house.”

“I’m not going to agree to a cat.”

“Really? Because you let him get everything else he wants. If he gets any more stuffed animals, we won’t be able to fit in bed with him anymore.”

“It’s not so many Daddy,” Kurt had slipped into the kitchen unnoticed, and he now stood next to Dave, resting his head against Papa. “Just Beau Bunny, Oscar, and Cary.”

“And your blanket. And you. And me. And Papa. And now Noel. The bed is not big enough for all of us Kurt. And you’re supposed to be in it right now baby.”

“Go on pumpkin,” Dave turned Kurt toward the bedroom and swatted him lightly on his diaper clad bottom. “Daddy and I’ll be in in a minute. Be a good boy and get back into bed.” 

Kurt went back to the bedroom. “See how good I’m being?” he asked, as he climbed into bed. Pointing out good behavior was not arguing, and he probably needed to make sure Papa remembered how adorable and wonderful he found Kurt. Otherwise he’d never get that kitten he had been begging for.

“Yes baby, you’re being very good,” Papa called back to him. “Now lay down please.”

Kurt did as he was told, hugging Beau Bunny and listening to the discussion. After hearing the two of them go back and forth for a while, Kurt sat up.

“Daddy?” he called.

Blaine appeared in the doorway, holding Kurt’s bottle in one hand. “Yes baby?” he asked. He was pretty sure this was just going to be an attempt to manipulate him, but those were usually entertaining at least.

“If Noel and Cary and Oscar sleep somewhere else, can Beau Bunny still sleep in here?”

That was actually a kind of reasonable solution, and Blaine wasn’t quite sure where it had come from. Kurt was not known for reasonable compromises.

“I suppose,” he allowed, not wanting to agree to anything without knowing what Kurt was up to.

“K,” Kurt replied, getting out of bed. He picked up the lion, the bear, and the monkey, and he walked out to the living room. Settling them onto the couch, Blaine watched him with amusement as Kurt covered them up carefully with the afghan.

“So they don’t get cold,” Kurt explained, padding softly back to the bedroom. “I need my blanket though Daddy. But just Beau and my blanket.”

Blaine nodded, and they both got into bed, where Dave was waiting for them. 

He didn’t want to let this go, but Kurt was pretty good at distracting him. “Daddy?” he asked again, patting at Blaine’s arm to get his attention.

“Mmmh?” Blaine responded, looking at him.

“My bottle?” Kurt reminded him. Blaine shook his head and laughed a little, before moving so that he could hold Kurt and feed him at the same time. 

Maybe Kurt was really just being reasonable. He was being too suspicious. He smiled at Kurt as his baby drank the warm milk.

Kurt was relaxed, thinking. If he could get Papa to go back to the toy store tomorrow, they could get that bed he saw for his animals. And maybe he could convince Papa they needed the tea set too.


End file.
